Fading World
by Ezbok58a
Summary: When two heroes turn on the world for a life of evil, the CIA and MI6 know something isn't right and get on the case of trying to figure out what happened. What happens when they dig deep into the past five days and can it be undone?
1. Chapter 1

Warning:

The story you are about to read is graphic. It will involve character deaths, emotional cliff hangers, and some very, very tough spots to stomach. It has a mature rating for this reason, read on at your own risk.

Kim Possible and all associated characters are the property of the Disney Company, 007 James Bond and all characters associated are the property of Ian Fleming and whichever movie studio that has the rights to the movies. I make nothing off of writing this, other than my own satisfaction.

I wrote this story after I was reading another story, it wasn't bad but it was a pairing I wasn't fond of but I could read it and though it was 'relatively' believable. That was until the last chapter, where it did nothing but annoy me. I'm not going to go into details but it took whatever respect I had for the story and threw it out the window. It was what happened in that chapter that triggered something inside that I didn't have for several years now, and because of that this story is centered on the basis of that very chapter. (Its' not going to be me recycling that part of the story for my own. I'm simply taking the general idea and running with it. At the very least I may overlap some places, it is not my intention to use other writers work as my own, and I am doing my best to avoid that very such thing) And now without further ado, here we go.

**Kim Possible**

**Fading World**

_Five Days…_

It'd been five days since the team the world once knew had turned on them. Three days of complete panic, worry and disbelief. Amidst this the agencies from around the world tried to figure out just what was going on, who was responsible, and if they can fix it. And now a member of MI6 was sitting outside of his boss's office, awaiting instructions…he didn't really need to be there, he'd already hacked the system and saw what his mission would be. And he was fairly confident she already knew he checked, so whatever this meeting was about, had to be something that wasn't in their reports.

"M will see you now James…" The secretary said, her eyes never looking up from the computer.

"Thank you Moneypenny" He said casually as he walked through the double doors into M's office. She was sitting there in her chair looking at her own monitor; several other members of MI6 were there as well as someone from the CIA, someone he knew all too well.

"007, you know Felix…" M said as she diverted her attention from her computer.

"Quite, it's good to see you Felix"

"Likewise James, although I wish it was under better circumstances…" Felix said as he forced a smile.

"It never is…"

"I trust that you know why you're here Bond." M eyed Bond, a slight scorn on her face.

"If you're referring to the two teens that as of five days ago were still saving the world, then yes I know why I'm here"

"What you read wasn't the whole story" Felix said as he poured himself a glass of brandy.

"I never suspected it was…otherwise we wouldn't be here"

"As of 0100 this morning one of the teens has disappeared completely. Ron Stoppable"

"Disappeared, you think he's been killed." Bond said bluntly.

"Something happened, what though isn't clear. Suddenly these two go from good to evil in the drop of a hat,"

"You believe someone else is behind their change" Bond said.

"I have no doubt that someone else is responsible for this, but whoever it is it isn't someone that these two usually dealt with."

"The CIA has files on all of their known 'villains'" Felix said settling into a chair. "They've always kept to their own code as far as handling those two, never gone to the dark side like the people we both deal with…" he paused while he took a drink of his brandy.

"However someone we deal with has gotten to them…" Bond said, as he too poured himself a brandy.

"It's not just them they got to…" Felix said as he set his glass down.

"Whoever is behind this has gotten to the rest of the villains too, as of two they've all disappeared without a trace."

"What about this 'Global Justice' you have running around?" Bond asked, sipping his brandy.

"They've been strangely quiet and scarce on the whole thing." Felix said with a chuckle.

"You think they're involved then" Bond asked.

"To what extent we don't know" M said "What we do know is that they were the first ones on the site of Stoppables disappearance…and there's more"

"The latest Intel we got was that the two were headed for Japan to 'dispose' of a problem. Our agents spotted someone else the two have dealt with on numerous occasions in the same area at the time of Stoppable going MIA." Felix said as he motioned to M.

M pulled a picture out of a drawer and passed it to Bond. He looked at the picture; it was a person, female to be precise in a two tone jumpsuit and long black hair.

"Needless to say 007, but she is a person of interest." M said sitting back in her chair.

"We don't believe she's directly involved, but she has to know something that we don't." Felix added.

"Where can I find her?" Bond asked as he gave the photo back to M.

"We have her location and a means of transport for you to get there." M said.

"And what about Global Justice, should I worry about them getting involved?"

"We've got our eye on Global Justice James, I've got a mole deep undercover there for the past ten years so if they attempt to move on you we can get the Intel to you before they even leave their offices" Felix said.

"One more thing 007," M said, looking Bond right in the eyes.

"Miss Possible has amassed a large group of followers, people that she could trust. Those same people will want to help in any way, so try not to be so cold hearted on this one"

"No promises, but I'll do my best." Bond said before he turned and walked out of the office.

* * *

Shego looked around her; she's been on edge since her world went belly up, so she wasn't taking any chances of someone spotting her before she went back to the lair.

_Pfft, right it's not like they can't find it. It's a two story lair in a residential neighborhood…_

She punched in the code and slipped inside. For being a lair it was still very well accommodated. Since she and Drakken decided to settle after the Lorwardian invasion he got rid of several of his lairs, keeping only this one and the Island lair, as a 'summer lair' he called it. She threw some of the mail on a small table near the main door and walked into the living room area. As she looked she saw that the lights were off, she always left them on when she was out. Immediately her adrenalin started flowing, her fists clenched as she slowly started into the living room, ready for anything…except what happened next.

"Miss Go" A voice behind her said.

She spun quickly to face the intruder, her hands flared with green flames. She spotted the origination of the voice; it was a man in the shadows, sitting in a chair with a silenced pistol pointed at her.

"I wouldn't do that Miss Go, I didn't intend to kill you" He spoke

"Then why the hell are you here? Tell me before I burn your ass" She spat out, venom in her voice.

"Because you have information I need, we both are looking for the same thing…"

"How do I know you're not planning to shoot me, I could set you on fire and watch you burn…"

"If you wanted to kill me, you would've sent a blast at me as soon as you turned around. And it's not in MI6's interest to see you dead…"

A wave washed over Shego, her adrenalin and her edge was washed away with hearing those three little letters… she dropped her hands and the green flames subsided.

"MI6 huh, what does MI6 want with me…"

Bond stood up out of the chair, he still kept his gun trained on her, and he did read her file and knew to be wary of her. She was quite good at martial arts so he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Oh come now, you know as well as I do something's happened to those two teens to change them, although you seem to know a little more than we do."

"Oh really, what gave you that bright idea?"

"Early this morning Stoppable went MIA, we know he went with Miss Possible to Japan to take care f someone and he wasn't seen again. We also know you were there." Bond tossed the photo on the floor in front of her.

"The CIA and MI6 don't think you're involved, but they aren't standing here right now, and right now you're a suspect, so either you'll cooperate or I'll make you cooperate."

Shego swallowed hard as she eyed the photo in front of her, she slowly looked up at the man who held her at gunpoint. She felt certain uneasiness come over her…

"Alright, but can we have the lights on at least?"

"Fine, turn them on…" Bond said motioning with his gun.

Shego walked over to a switch on the wall to turn the lights on, looking back at the man. She flicked the switch and the room was bathed in light.

"For someone holding a wanted Villain at gunpoint you're really rather trusting don't you think?"

"Don't underestimate me Miss Go, I've already got a layout for your lair and knew where all your traps were set. I knew that wasn't one of them…" Bond said as he walked around the coffee table and took a seat on the couch, he motioned for her to do the same.

"So you knew if I was going to activate some trap for you …" Shego said crossing her arms.

"Yes, and I also disabled them…just in case" Bond said as he pulled a small recorder out of his pocket, holding it lightly in his hand.

Shego sighed and took a seat at the chair where Bond was once sitting, running her hands over her face before she rested her chin on them.

"Before I tell you what I know, I want to hear what you know…"

"Of course" Bond said as he set his gun on the cushion next to himself.

"First though, who the hell are you?"

"My names Bond, James Bond"

The room was quiet for a minute as Shego processed that information.

"You're the infamous 007." She said finally.

"I see I've got a reputation, not quite as good as yours Miss Go"

"Stop with the Miss Go crap, call me Shego."

"Ah yes, your alias…"

"It's my name Bond."

"How do you know of me?" Bond asked.

"Oh come on, don't be so thick headed. Every Villain in the world knows of MI6 and agent 007. We always keep tabs on the good guys." Shego said as she leaned back in her chair.

"What tabs do you keep on Miss Possible?"

"Whoa there buddy, I asked you first."

Bond eyed Shego; she had a slight smirk on her face…

"Very well…" He said before he leaned back into the couch.

"As of five days ago, everything was business as usual. Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable were going out on another routine mission to stop some villain from his take over the world scheme. However, when they came back they were not the same two people who left.

"They were ruthless to their parents, to their peers, to authority. Something happened that turned them completely on the side of evil. They disowned their families, their friends, even the naked mole rat Mr. Stoppable carried around. They made their own headquarters for themselves and started doing things they once were against. Villainy…

"Then two days ago all the known villains they fought have vanished, including your once cohort in villainy. And last we heard those two were heading to Japan to take care of something, then we got word from Global Justice that something had happened to Mr. Stoppable."

"And that picture of you in Japan led me to you. You know something we don't…"

Shego took a deep breath and closed her eyes, a slight laugh came from her before she leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees.

"Don't you think it's odd that Global Justice is the one who reports that information about Stoppable and not the Princess? Or better yet how do they know one of them is missing? Shouldn't you be seeing them for the information you crave?" Shego asked with a smirk on her face, eyeing Bond.

Bond didn't move, but her line told him exactly why he came to her, and she knew it too.

"You know why we haven't gone to Global Justice…" He said, looking at the small recorder in his hand.

"What do you hope to accomplish with this?" She asked.

"What do you?" Bond said back.

"I think we're on the same page Mr. Bond. I want answers…"

"What do you know about Global Justice, Shego?"

She chuckled, the smirk never left her face…

"I know that something's going on inside them, probably the past month or so they've changed their tactics and procedures slightly…"

"And how do you know this?"

"Trust me Bond, when you're on the villain's side of things and you deal with someone for so long, you know when something's changed."

"What changed?"

"They've gotten more ruthless, more uncaring about collateral damage. They're trying to rule with an iron fist. And being that you're here talking to me and not them your Agency seems to not trust them either…"

"They have gotten a lot of interest in the latest bit of information we've received, it's not just limited to MI6."

"I don't doubt that."

"Why were you in Japan?"

"I was going off a hunch…"

"A hunch?"

Shego nodded in agreement.

"I was out doing some relaxing when I got a frantic call from Dr. D, I couldn't understand what he was saying but he was in a panic. Someone was after him."

"Who?"

"I couldn't tell, by the time I tracked down his phone it was smashed and he was gone."

"What of the two teens and their recent change?"

"We all thought something wasn't right, Dr. D called the other villains to find out which one of them was finally able to get to Princess and Buffoon, none of them were responsible…"

"And you trust their word?"

"They're villains, but they're truthful. If one of them takes credit for someone else's work then an inner war starts between them, they'd rather not let it get to that."

"So they didn't do it, which did"

"No one knew who did it, we know that they were headed towards some location in Alaska, but no one has a lair anywhere close to Alaska."

"How did you know they were going to Japan?"

"I was able to get in touch with their computer geek, he told me that he got reports of something leaving their lair, he kept bouncing signals off their craft so I could accurately track them…"

"Why was Mr. Load helping you?"

"He didn't know what was going on either; he wanted to find out what happened to them as much as the rest of us did..."

"Doesn't he have those two chipped so he can track them wherever they go?"

"He did, but they did something to block the signal, none of his usual means of tracking or even reaching them worked since they got back from that place in Alaska."

"So you followed them out to Japan"

"Yes"

"Do you know what they were after?"

"I got close enough to them that I heard them talk about taking out a target. Stoppable was a little apprehensive."

"So he wasn't sure about what they were doing there?"

"Not really"

"Do you know what happened to Mr. Stoppable?"

"Yeah…yeah I know what happened to him." Shego said getting slightly emotional in her voice.

"What happened to him?" Bond asked as he leaned forward in his seat.

Shego put her head down and swallowed again.

"Stoppables dead…"

Bond stared at her, her head was still down and he could hear the emotion in her voice. He's heard that emotion before…

"Do you know who killed him?"

It was another long pause; he heard Shego breath in deep before she spoke.

"Possible killed him"


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim Possible**

**Fading World**

**Chapter 2**

Bond stared at Shego as she sat in her chair, he could tell she was emotionally distraught by retelling what she witnessed to him. It wasn't something that he was expecting, but then again he didn't know what to expect.

Ron Stoppable killed by his own partner, his girlfriend Kim Possible. Combined with two of them going evil five days earlier and the disappearance of all their know villains, something didn't add up. He waited for Shego to gain some composure before he pressed on.

"Did you see what happened?"

She dried her eyes as she leaned back in her chair, looking over at Bond. She nodded slowly…

"I…I didn't see all of what happened, I was sneaking around out of sight when I heard the sound of them arguing.

"I was able to get a good vantage point far enough away that I felt comfortable, at least until I processed what I was looking at…" Shego trailed off slightly…

"I'm sorry…do you mind if I grab a drink?"

"Not at all" Bond said, watching her closely.

He's done his fair share of interviews with several different kinds of people, so it became natural to tell when someone was lying to him. He could tell he wasn't being lied too with her. He watched her carefully; knowing he wasn't being lied to was one thing, trusting her was a completely different one. You don't get to be a top agent by trusting everyone who is emotionally torn. She poured her a glass of whiskey before she returned to her chair, taking a large gulp before she continued.

"…I saw a body, it wasn't Stoppable…it was someone else, someone in a long flowing Japanese Robe. I couldn't really see him because he was blocked by a large bolder in the room, but going off the sword handle that was protruding out of the ground behind the boulder I put two and two together."

"What were they doing?"

"They were arguing…"

"You didn't hear what they were arguing about?"

"I was too far away, but it was very obvious they were arguing possibly over the dead guy, I can't say for certain. Anyway they really started getting into it and I saw Ron pull the sword out of the ground and hold it, threatening Kim with it. A few more words were exchanged as she backed up against a wall, he held her there with the sword pulled back but didn't do anything. Then he thrust the sword into the rock right next to her and stepped back…"

"Stepped back?"

"Yeah…I wish I was closer to hear them…" Shego took another large gulp of whiskey before she continued on.

"After that Kim said something that chilled me…"

"How did you hear her?" Bond asked quizzically

"…when Ron stepped back the entire room was unnervingly quiet, you know those clichés; 'so quiet you could hear a pin drop' and all that.

"I heard it clear _'You missed'_."

"Hmm…" Bond wondered. Shego scoffed at his simple noise, she continued on.

"Then…then she shoved him back and he fell against the boulder. And before he could get up she grabbed the sword and walked over to him as he was starting to move…

"She waited till his eyes opened before she jammed the sword through his chest…"

Shego finished off her glass of whiskey and slammed it on the table…she was still trying to come to grips with it, trying to block it out, but it kept replaying in her head over and over again. The whiskey wasn't helping like she thought it would so she went back to where she left the bottle and just started gulping it down till it was grabbed out of her hands…

_So those rumors about him are true_

She thought as she watched Bond put the bottle back down and walk her back to her chair.

"I can see it's been a rather emotional experience for you…"

"Gee, you think?"

"What happened after that?"

She sighed…

"She called someone up, they didn't talk long and I couldn't hear the conversation because…"

She paused again she could feel the tears threatening to flow yet again.

"I know it's hard, but I need to know what you saw…" Bond said as he put his hand on hers in a caring manner, it wasn't genuine. She wasn't that gullible but telling it was making her feel less terrible then she already feels.

"…someone was coming. She ended the conversation and ran out of there."

"What did you do?"

"I ran after her…"

"Did you catch her?"

"No, I didn't. I saw her get in her car and fly off."

Bond sighed. He processed the information she told him, and even he couldn't rationally make sense of it. There were too many unknowns still.

"Who showed up that caused her to flee?"

"I wasn't sure, but when I got back there wasn't anyone there. It was all gone…"

"They were gone?"

"Yeah, gone…both bodies and the sword. The only thing left was two pools of blood where Ron and the other guy lay."

"You couldn't tell if Global Justice showed up?"

"No, it definitely wasn't them. Even though they've changed they still don't operate that fast. I didn't hear their hover jets show up till I was well out of the area."

Bond rubbed his face; he wondered what M was going to say about this. All he has is a back story that can't be proved and no new leads as to where Miss Possible was nor if anyone else was responsible.

"Was there anything else? Anything at all?" He asked

Shego sighed, rubbing her temple. She reached into her pouch on her ankle and pulled out a small vial and a camera and placed them on the table. Bond stared at them for a moment.

"That's pictures of the area where it went down and a sample of Stoppables blood…" She said quietly

Bond tilted his head slightly as he looked at her.

"You took crime scene pictures and a sample of blood? What possibly motivated you to do that?"

She looked him dead in the eyes as she spoke

"I can't say for certain what came over me, but I heard a little voice inside me telling me I need to document this, I need a sample of this…"

"…I can't explain why I did it. But something told me to do it. Maybe it holds the key to something…"

Bond looked again at the items on the table, then back at her.

"I think I know someone who could take a look at these…" He said as he picked up the camera and the vial, looking at it closely.

"I figured that much…" She said glumly.

"I suggest you keep an eye out for yourself, if there's someone behind this then they probably plan to get to you at some point." Bond said as he got up from the couch and tucked his gun in its holster.

"I will keep in touch"

He started for the door when Shego started to follow him.

"Oh no you don't, you aren't leaving here without me."

"Beg pardon?" He said slowing his walk slightly…

"I gave you the information you wanted and then some, I'm coming with you"

"I'm sure it's come up in your many stories of me Shego, I work alone."

"Bull, you always have someone else with you, usually a female whose out for her own reasons but you both have the same goal in the end"

He stopped at the door, and sighed before he turned back to her

"Then you also know what else happens to women I work with…"

"Yeah, I do. And I'm damned willing to take that risk." She said.

"I don't have anyone on my side anymore, my partner is gone, the other villains are gone and the Princess has gone completely off the deep end and I don't understand why…

"I want to get to the bottom of this just as badly as you do Mr. Bond…and either we work together or we work separately. But either way I'm going to be working on figuring this out."

Bond sighed, he thought back through his past assignments where he ended up with a female 'partner'. No matter how much he protested against it, nor how many times he walked away from them, they always seemed to find a way to get back to him. Be it dead or as a partner.

_What harm is there in just agreeing to it now? She definitely knows how to play this game…_

He turned back around to face her, her face was shown how determined she was…and if he told her to bugger off she probably would resort to trying to blast him out of the lair.

"You, Miss Go know how to manipulate someone to do your bidding…"

"I'm a villain; it's what I do…" She said, showing no signs of backing down.

"I take it that means you'll allow me to work with you?"

"For the time being, yes…"

"Perfect, so where's our first stop?"

"Right now I have to inform my contact at the CIA of the latest findings, as well as deliver the samples you so generously collected for us."

"And then what?"

"Then we talk to those who know those two best…"

The two of them walked out of the lair towards Bonds parked car.

"Mark my words Miss Go, if you plan to double cross me, I will bury you…"

"The thought didn't cross my mind…yet."

The two got into the car and proceeded to drive off, while a black clad figure watched from the nearby rooftops…

* * *

"_You brought her on the case with you?"_

Bond moved his head slightly away from the phone as M spoke; he knew she wouldn't be pleased with his decision.

"It was either that or I run into her later on where we either work together or she's dead. Why not cut to the chase?"

"_I don't care how much sense it makes 007; you need to clear these things with me before you do them…"_

"I thought I was telling you?"

"_Don't get cute with me…we do need someone else on who knows how to operate in that world though…"_

"So you're saying it was a good thing I brought her on board then"

"_I'm saying don't screw this up Bond…get back to me when you have more to report" _

He hung the phone up and turned back to the center of the room. Shego was taken back into an interrogation room to see if the CIA's best could get any more out of her, leaving the main room filled with agents moving around and checking out whatever leads they had. Felix came walking towards him.

"How'd that go?" He asked referring to his phone call to M.

"Better than I thought actually…found anything new?"

"So far she's telling the truth, we've sent the pictures and blood sample down to the lab, they'll have the results in a day or so."

"That short?"

"Luckily we have Stoppables DNA on file being he did work indirectly for the good of the world…you kind of keep track of that in case someone tries to pull the wool over everyone's eyes…"

"You are keeping Global Justice out of it?"

"My mole is keeping his head down, although word did get out that some big MI6 agent is working on the case and they aren't too thrilled."

"I can't imagine they would be. Anything else?"

"We're testing the blood sample against two other know Stoppable samples. We have the one taken by Mrs. Possible, and we have the one on record with Global Justice. We also have our own for when they met with the President two years ago…"

"After the Lorwardian Invasion, I remember that…"

"The CIA wouldn't let them near him before they checked to make sure they weren't contaminated by some alien disease..."

"So you're going to see who, if any is trying to dupe the rest of us with that sample then…"

"Of course James, we're the CIA; we don't leave anything unchecked…"

"Any news on why they went to Japan?"

"Our latest Intel suggests that they were heading to a top secret Ninja School somewhere in the mountains…we can't pinpoint where, or who their target was and we don't know why they're target was there…"

"Do you know anyone who might know?"

"Possibles computer assistant Wade Load, he's always been behind the scenes for those two, setting things up and coming through when they need him. He's also helped us out on a number of occasions…"

"Anything else?"

"You might want to get some insight from their parents; we haven't had time to question them over some _other_ developments…"

"Is that something I should be worried about Felix?"

"Hopefully not, but I'll give you a buzz if it will."

Bond nodded and started for the exit when Felix called to him.

"What about her?"

"I don't think she's needs to be with me while I interview their parents…keep questioning her till I get in contact."

With that Bond exited the door and made arrangements to head to the location of the teens parents…

* * *

It was a short drive from the CIA building to the Space Center where Miss Possibles father worked; he was the first on Bond's list to interview. He might be able to provide additional insight into what happened to her and Mr. Stoppable.

He parked the car and proceeded to the front entrance when something caught his attention. He turned to his left, looking into the lightly wooded area just a short distance from where the entrance to the Space Center was…he couldn't see anything, but he suspected something was there. He stared into the woods for a few more moments before he continued into the space center and towards the front desk.

"Hello, can I help you?" The lovely receptionist asked.

"Yes, can you tell me where I can find Dr. Possible, it's quite urgent I speak with him…" Bond said as he causally turned and leaned on the front reception desk, his gaze went back to the wooded area.

"I'm sorry sir, but Dr. Possible is busy working on a new project and only authorized personnel are allowed in…"

Bond reached into his jacket and flipped the leather carrier open to reveal his ID to the receptionist. Usually he would just barge right in and take care of whatever they sent after him, but this wasn't a madman he was after, he was after answers…and playing it close to the book would net better results…

"I think I'm authorized my love…"

The receptionist looked at the ID for a second before her eyes got noticeably wider; she looked back up at him.

"Terribly sorry Mr. Bond, you can find him on level 4, near launch control….here's a pass to get you through…"

"Thank you very much" he said as he grabbed the pass from the girl and walked down the hall to the elevators.

After he reached level 4 he walked out towards where they mentioned launch control was. As he neared the entrance he looked in. There was only one person in the room with his back to him, he could see the gray streaks on the side of his head as he jotted something down on a clipboard he was holding.

He stepped forward as the automatic door opened up and entered the room…

"Dr. Possible"

The man turned his head to towards him, Bond could see it in his face…the man has gone through some kind of hell, yet he still tried to mask his troubled features by smiling.

"That's me, how can I help you?"

Bond pulled out his ID and showed it to Dr. Possible. Immediately he could see the Doctors expression change, and he went right back to looking defeated, his shoulders slumped…Bond could tell he was expecting this to happen.

"We're going to need to talk about what's happened the last five days…"

"Yes, of course…I knew this day would come…"

Dr. Possible motioned over to the control panel where there were a few chairs set up, Bond nodded and they walked towards the control panel and took a seat…

"Well Mr. Bond, where would you like me to start?"

"The beginning if you would be so kind, when did you notice something was wrong with your daughter?"

The doctor sighed; he ran a hand over his face and leaned on the console.

"As soon as she walked into the door. She didn't say much to us, but what she did say sounded distant, like it wasn't really her…it wasn't until the next day that we really suspected something was wrong…"

"What happened that day?"

"It started off normal enough, I was reading my paper, my wife was cooking breakfast, the boys were busy with some kind of project, and something about using some old Dr. Drakken technology to get themselves out of English class…it might've involved his syntho-clones…forgive me, I'm babbling off topic"

Dr. Possible laughed nervously.

"It's quite alright doctor, continue."

The doctor's face changed again as his laughter ended…

"…then Kim came downstairs. She wasn't happy…she didn't say good morning like she usually does, treated her brothers harsher than usual and had some unpleasant words for us two… I told her if she said one more word she was grounded. She didn't say anything, but she did throw her breakfast in my face before she stormed out."

"So just like that something changed in her."

The Doctor nodded.

"I'm not even positive who I saw that day was my daughter…"

Bond raised an eyebrow at that

"What do you mean by that?"

The doctor shook his head…

"A father has a certain connection to his kids, he's able to tell certain things…and I could tell that whoever that was, wasn't my daughter."

"Do you think it's possible it was your daughter but that something else was behind it?"

"No, the last few times she was effected by some villain's crazy devices my maternal instinct told me that it was still her…and, I didn't get that feeling with her."

"What about Ronald? Did you notice anything with him?"

Doctor Possible shook his head…

"I didn't have contact with Ronald, but I did call up his parents to find out and apparently they went through the same thing, even his little sister didn't want any part of him…and she's usually all over him."

Bond rubbed his chin, deep in thought. A parent's instinct isn't something he usually went on, but this wasn't a usual assignment. The people he usually went after had evil intentions, and were usually brilliant at some of their schemes…and this was turning into one of those schemes. But unless he was able to find out who's behind all this, it's all just a dog and pony show. Dr. Possible shook his head before he continued…

"…I know what you're thinking; I can see it in your face."

"Just what am I thinking Dr. Possible?"

"…you think I'm talking crazy, like some parents absurd rational as to why they don't want to actually see the truth in front of their very eyes…"

Bond sat up straighter in his chair before he addressed the Doctor again…

"What if I was to tell you I believe you?"

Dr. Possible stopped his rambling and looked him right in the eye, he could see what he suspected was a glimmer of hope in the older man's eyes, something that was slowly being taken away from him the past five days…

"You…you do?"

"I do, however believing you and proving it are two different things. I'm sure you can see the dilemma I'm in. But I'm not the only one who thinks something wrong here. Someone your daughter ran across several times, usually on a less pleasant level then what we're having now…"

Dr. Possible paused for a second as he thought intently on Bonds words…

"You mean my daughter's arch foe; the woman who shoots green fireballs is actually on our side on this whole thing?"

Bond nodded.

"She isn't in this just for your daughter though, and other then that I can't delve into any more detail. Although she probably will be working with us on figuring out just what the hell has been going on."

Dr. Possible lowered his head and sighed…

"Well, if you have her helping, then you probably want Wade helping too."

"You mean your daughter's assistant, the Computer Genius?"

"If anyone can find anything, he's the guy to go too."

Bond thought to himself for a moment, M did want him to check with the parents, and that meant all of the parents. But his gut was saying to skip that and head right to Miss Possibles computer assistant…he could deal with getting chewed out by M, failing this case he could not.

"Where can I find him?"


	3. Chapter 3

Little info before we get back to the story. The rating is being dropped from M to T (Well since T is above M I guess it would be raised to T…but that's not relevant), I've realized there isn't a whole lot in this story (or planned for that matter) that warrants the M rating. All I'm doing is limiting who gets to read it, which is silly. Now let's get back to this…

* * *

**Kim Possible**

**Fading World**

**Chapter 3**

"Just a little more…"

Wade said out loud as he was working feverously on his keyboard, he was almost through when he heard his door open behind him.

"Wade?"

"I'm a little busy mom!" Wade said as he kept up his furious typing…

"Wade, there's someone to see you…"

"I'm in the middle of something; can it wait a few seconds?"

Wade's mother was about to protest when Bond shook his head.

"I'm really sorry…" She whispered.

"Don't be, for all we know what he's working on is precisely what I need…"

"Got it!" They heard Wade exclaim, throwing his arms in the air victoriously…

"I got it from here Mrs. Load…" Bond said as he walked in the room. Wades mother looked on before she closed the door…

Bond grabbed a nearby chair and dragged it right next to the kid before he sat down. The action did take Wade out of his moment of victory.

"I guess that means I can talk to you now…" Bond said with a smirk.

Wade lowered his arms as he leaned back in his chair, spinning it to face Bond in the process.

"So you're the famous James Bond, agent 007…"

Bond smirked as he put his head down slightly before looking back at Wade.

"You're skills are exactly as expected Wade…you don't mind if I call you Wade do you?"

"I'd prefer if you called me Wade actually…"

"Good, and since you already know why I'm here perhaps we can cut directly to the chase…"

Wade smirked.

"The mission came through her website in the usual order, Villain bent on ruling the world, evil scheme, weapon of mass destruction…you get the drift…"

"Go on"

"So they send us the coordinates and Kim and Ron both head up there to stop whoever it was…"

"They never said what villain was planning this?" Bond asked curiously.

"They didn't, although that's not usually a concern, most times when we get reports of villainous activity we can usually tie it in to a certain villain. They each have certain ways of doing things…"

"Of course…"

"So they're on this mission, and it takes slightly longer than I expected…"

"Did that alarm you in anyway?"

"It did, I usually take all the possible scenarios, add in Kim and Ron's skill set, and usually what comes back is accurate to the second…there's only been three other times when it was off, but even then it wasn't as far off as this one was…"

"How far off was this one?"

"Forty-Five minutes."

"So you suspected right from the start that something was wrong then."

"I did, plus the usual methods I use to track them went off like as they got to the location. The Sloth, the Communicator, even their chips went offline."

"Dr. Possible said you had them chipped, those chips never went offline?"

"Never, and it was for this exact reason why both of their parents insisted they get chipped."

"Do they know they're chipped?"

"No, it was leaded to reason if they didn't know they were chipped, then if they were captured by villains they wouldn't know they're chipped either."

"So when they finally got back to you, what happened?"

"When they finally contacted me they were cut it short, which is completely unlike either of them. They usually explain what happened in detail. But that didn't happen, it was basically 'hey wade we're back, we foiled their plan later'. It was very out of character for both of them…"

Just then a little pink rodent popped his head up from under a plastic chip bag on Wade's desk, looked around and then scurried off somewhere around the room.

"I take it that would be Rufus." Bond said as he watched the creature run off into the darkness of the room.

"Yeah, his acting around the two of them changed as well."

"How so?"

"He was hostile, very hostile towards them. So much so that he was sealed in one of those hamster balls on the trip back. And after that Ron's parents gave him too me until they could figure out what was going on with Ron…"

"But they never got the chance…"

"And neither did Kim's parents, shortly after they got back they both vanished and started pulling robberies…"

"Yes I've read the reports, robbing the very places they were once protecting from villains…"

"Exactly, and I couldn't track them or figure out what they were doing. But all the parts they stole were parts that would go to various villain doomsday devices."

"You think they're planning to take over the world?" Bond asked.

"Not them, but whoever's behind their drastic change."

"Dr. Possible told me that he doesn't think it's actually his daughter"

"With the drastic change they went through from that mission he probably isn't far off, but I can't prove anything right now. I'm just trying to find out where they are…"

Bond paused for a second, now he was going ask the tough ones, getting close to information he was positive Wade didn't know.

"What can you tell me about a secret Ninja School in Japan?"

"Yamanochi? That's where Ron went to a few times; they focus on Monkey Kung Fu. .."

"Tai Xing Pe Quar…"

"I see you've heard of it…"

"I've heard rumors of its existence, but I didn't know it was actually real."

"We've had a villain that specialized in it, well…before he turned into a statue anyway…"

Bond raised an eyebrow, looking at Wade quizzically.

"Long story, I'll tell it to you later…

"Anyway the school not only focuses on Monkey Kung Fu but on the ways of the Ninja warrior. Several of their students have worked side by side with them throughout the years…"

Wade trailed off as he soon realized why Bond had asked…

"This is about when Shego contacted me to find where they were going isn't it?"

"…partly. They kept mentioning a target out there, any idea what that would be?"

"The only things I know of are the Lotus blade and several scrolls related to Monkey Kung Fu…and of those two I'd say the sword was much more of a target then scrolls to places they've already defended."

"What is this Lotus Blade?"

"It's a magical sword that can only be used by those with Monkey Kung Fu, with it they could transform it into anything they wanted. And I mean anything…"

Bond jotted the new information down on a little pad he had, a pad that was quickly filling up with notes…

"Something happened in Japan didn't it?"

Bond quickly changed the subject…

"You said you were working on a means to track them, was that what you were working on a few minutes ago?"

"It was, just as you sat down I broke through the latest encryption they had in place to block me from finding them."

"So you know where they are?"

"Yes, they're thirty-five miles outside of town in a large underground lair..."

Bond quickly got up and reached for his cell phone, Wade got up as well…

"What happened in Japan?"

Bond ignored him for the moment as he dialed Felix; he motioned to Wade to hold on for a moment till Felix picked up…

"_What have you got James?"_

"I'm at Load's residence, he's just found out the location of their lair."

"_I take it you're going to head out there?"_

"Indeed, but I'm stopping off there first with Wade. You get a small team together to watch my back…"

"_You want us to go in with you?"_

"Negative, it's too risky…if someone else is behind this it might scare them off if they see all of your men there."

"_What about the woman you brought it before?"_

"I'll take her out there with me; she wants answers just as bad as I do."

"_Alright, I'm not comfortable with this James but I trust your ability. We'll be watching…"_

"I wouldn't want it any other way, see you in five."

Bond motioned for Wade to come with him.

"You're coming with me to the CIAs operations building, there you will work with their team in finding out any other new information we may have missed, and they'll also fill you in on what I will not tell you. Is that clear?"

"So long as you get them both back safe and sound. Let's roll"

Bond was glad Wade was following him out to his car, he didn't want him to see his expression. Personally after all the information he's gathered he doesn't really believe that Stoppable is dead, but there's still a tinge of doubt within him. It's always possible it could indeed be him.

As they headed to the car Bond heard another faint noise off in the distance. He turned towards it, only to see another lightly wooded area. By now it was late evening; the sun was just above the horizon making it tough to see into an area now blanketed with cast shadows…

He wondered about some of the information Wade had told him as he stared into the area…

"What are you looking at?" Wade asked, standing by the passenger door of his car.

He stood there for a moment longer before he turned back to the car.

"Nothing"

* * *

It was getting Dark out as Kim piloted her Sloth into the entrance of the cave…that's one thing she had to give to Ron; he was very good at finding a suitable place to call their lair. Plus the Supreme One had wasted no time in getting it outfitted like a lair in no time, complete with living areas and a kitchen.

_Shame Ron betrayed me…oh well, he can't do that again…_

She pulled the Sloth right outside the front door and exited, heading to the front door of the lair. Her day was relatively good, she was able to capture the items the Supreme One requested in no time at all, sure there were many guards and GJ agents to deal with but they were easily taken care of…most of them might even live.

She paused as she reached the front door, something seemed off to her. She couldn't say for sure but something wasn't right…she went back to the car and grabbed the lotus blade off the passenger seat. She looked it over, still shined like new…it couldn't transform anymore due to its user being dead and her not being a Monkey Kung Fu master but as a sword it was still a deadly weapon. The blood that still glistened on the blade a testament to that, she sheathed it and placed it on her back in easy reach before she headed back to the front door.

Nothing was done to the door so she entered her code and walked in the lair. The first thing that struck her was the complete darkness that surrounded her now. The only sign of light was coming from the now open front door, casting her silhouette in the middle of the diminishing light behind her.

Something wasn't right, the lights were on a automatic timer set to come on a half hour before the sun started setting, the only way to turn the lights on now was to walk into the room towards the left most wall to the lights. It left her exposed and vulnerable to attack, something she was now expecting…now she was glad the Lotus Blade was on her back. She left the front door open to at least provide her with some light as she cautiously made her way to the left wall and find the light switch. Her eyes scanned the darkness for signs of any incoming ambush but the light only helped so much, she could only see shapes of things in the room and not the detail she needed. Her right hand slowly started to rise up to the handle of the sword as she neared where the wall should be, her left hand reached out to find the light switch as quickly as possible. A few short moments later she found it and flicked the lights on…

"Was it a busy day Miss Possible?"

In the split second it took her to turn the lights on Kim realized she wasn't paranoid. On the couch in the center of the room sat a man in a fancy suit, looking exactly where she was standing. Then she was distracted by the sound of the front door slamming…

"I'll say it was…Kimmie…"

Kim narrowed her eyes, slightly relieved that she at least knew one person in the room.

"Shego, who's your new boy toy?" She snarled her hand mere inches from the handle of the lotus blade.

Shego moved her right foot back, preparing to spring forward at the redhead.

"I am not her 'boy-toy' as you put it Miss Possible…I'm a MI6 agent…" The man on the couch said, completely oblivious by the growing apprehension in the room.

Kim growled, she was warned by the Supreme One that other agencies would want to get involved but she distinctly remembered being told there was 'nothing' to worry about. The fact that her main foe and a MI6 agent were in her lair clearly showed there was indeed 'something' to worry about.

"So, how did you find me?"

"Your old friend Wade helped us out, nice place actually…still a short driving distance from Middleton…" The agent said trailing off…

"…it'd be really nice to take someone out _on a date_…" Shego added the venom in her voice obviously apparent.

Kim smirked, "Oh you mean someone like Ron right? Shame, he had so much potential…"

"…Until you murdered him…" The agent said his position and stance on the couch never changed. Kim surmised that this man, even though he showed no emotion was the real danger in the room. Someone who wouldn't second guess a decision like her own with Ron…she admired that.

"So, I take it that was you who was shadowing us in Japan…I should've known…" Kim said staring at Shego again.

"She is the least of your problems Miss Possible; now tell us what happened…"

Kim's eyes darted back and forth between the two, her hand still very close to the lotus blade as she worked out a plan for dealing with them.

"Well, since I'm obviously outnumbered here I suppose there's no harm in me filling in the blanks…since I take it that's why you're here."

"We're here for several reasons, but yes continue."

"We went to Japan to take this here…" Kim motioned to the Lotus blade on her back.

"A sword of unbelievable power, something we just had to have…course Ron wasn't too sure about it, so I had to take the initiative, again…

"…then the old man showed up, I did the only thing I could in a situation like that."

"So you killed him." Bond said with no emotion.

"That's right; he got in the way…just like Ron got in my way."

"You killed your partner, your best friend for 16 years, and your boyfriend for the past 2 years…just because he got in your way?"

"His heart was never fully into it. He was always too 'goody-goody' about everything…he was slowing me down. Plus when you pull the very sword your trying to steal on your partner you kind of forget about everything you've ever gone through together…"

"But the end result is that you're here, and he isn't…" Bond said studying Kim's stance…trying to anticipate what she was going to do when this conversation was over. He knew this was going to end in a fight, but the results of that fight were something he didn't want to delve into.

"He didn't have the courage to kill me, that's why he put the sword an inch to the right of my head. I told him if he missed I would kill him, and I keep my promises."

"Where did all the Villains go…?" Shego growled from across the room, her fists were shaking with boiling rage…

"Oh, them?" Kim chuckled slightly

"The Supreme One has them, don't worry, they're all fine and doing her bidding…"

Suddenly the story clicked into place in Bonds mind. The sudden change of sides, the escalation to murder, the stories Dr. Possible told him, the information he got from Wade…even going back to Felix's word back before he started on this assignment. It all came together…

"Oh dear, I seem to have told you more then I should have…" Kim sighed.

"Well, seems I'm just going to have to kill both of you."

"Over my _dead body!_" Shego snarled as her hands ignited into green fireballs.

"Precisely…" Kim said with a positively evil smirk.

Shego charged towards Kim, her arms extended behind her ready to unleash hell upon the redhead. Kim ducked the attack and raised her right hand right up into Shego's midsection and hurtling her over her head and onto her back. While doing this her hand grabbed the handle of the lotus blade and unsheathed it for the battle.

She brought the sword down right where shego was laying, but the woman rolled to her left moments before the blade came slashing through the floor. She was on her feet again; the green fire grew in intensity as she bared her teeth like a wild animal hungry for a kill. She launched at Kim again, using her power to deflect the sword away from what would be fatal hits, and they were deadlocked for several more moves till Kim brought the sword down right at her face.

She smacked her hands together right onto the blade, holding it in place. The two were putting all their muscle into it, beads of sweat dripped off of both their foreheads as they fought for control…

"Even with a deadly weapon, you can't beat me Kimmie…"

Kim laughed, it wasn't a cheerful laugh, and it was a maniacal laugh, a laugh that chilled Shego to the bone…

"I'm not trying to beat you Shego, I'm going to _kill_ you…"

Kim shoved her right foot into Shego's stomach, sending her flying back on the floor. Seeing she was dazed Kim lifted the sword, ready for the final blow…

Then a bright flash filled the room and in an instant Kim felt the lotus blade fly out of her hands, followed by immense pain in her right hand. She immediately clamped her left hand around where her other was throbbing, looking at it she could see blood. She then turned to the man on the couch, throughout the fight he never moved from that spot, the only difference in him now was that he had a gun pointed at her. She could see the spent casing on the floor and the smoke curling out of the barrel.

"You _shot _me you bastard!" She yelled through her pain.

"I'm sorry, did you want me to allow you to try and kill us?" Bond asked, still showing no remorse in his voice.

Shego got up off the floor and took another fighting stance; she glanced over at Bond with a little resentment in her face.

"I could've handled her…" She angrily whispered.

"You could've, right to the point she was about to kill you…" Bond replied, keeping his gun on Kim.

"You're outmatched Miss Possible, if you give up maybe we could _overlook_ this little fight here and show some leniency for your trial…"

Kim, still in pain laughed at the offer.

"Trial? What makes you think there will be a trial? The Supreme One will get me out, just like how she showed both Ron and I our true path…"

"Who is the Supreme One?" Shego demanded.

"Oh, like I'm going to tell you that…"

"You better, otherwise you aren't going to like your options…" Bond watched her closely, even wounded she was dangerous.

Kim smiled slightly before she started putting her hands up.

"Alright…you got me. Now all you've got to do is take me _in!_"

As soon as her hands were above her head her left hand moved quickly to her back and within a second she had two small throwing knifes in her hand ready to throw…

Then another bright flash just as the knifes were leaving her hands, she felt herself pushed back, like she was kicked in the stomach followed by another wave of intense pain. The throwing knifes missed their targets, but just barely. Shego jumped at the sound of the gunshot and almost didn't notice that the knife intended for her impacted a support beam just to her right, had it hit her she would've had a knife in the stomach. The one intended for Bond struck the pillow cushion just to the left of his arm, he was, as always completely emotionless for what was going on.

The look on Kim's face was one of complete surprise that soon turned to shock and pain. She fell to her knees as her hands grabbed her stomach. Her usual purple shirt was getting saturated in crimson…Shego started forward to help when Bond grabbed her, she tried to pull away but like a pit-bull he wouldn't release his grip on her.

"You…you son of a _bitch_! Do you know….who I _AM?"_ Kim cried out as the pain overwhelmed her.

"You've just been shot in the stomach Miss Possible, a very painful and slow way to die; now I can call for a ambulance but unless they get here in the next fifteen minutes you're as good as dead."

Shego ignited her hands again and turned to Bond, her eyes full of tears.

"_CALL THEM!" _She demanded

Bond ignored her and continued on…

"Now tell me what I need to know Miss Possible, if you want to live…"

"YOU _BASTARD!_ That's how you get your answers? You shoot someone and hold the help they need over their heads? I am going to…"

"YOU KNEW **DAMN** WELL WHAT YOU WERE GETTING INTO SHEGO!" Bond practically screamed at her, catching her off guard and scaring her.

"Now if you can't handle this I _suggest_ you go to another room until this is done…"

Shego looked into his eyes, she saw the look in them…she saw his past in them, she saw what would happen now in them, she saw where this would end… and she saw that he was right…Her shoulders slumped, her glowing hands burnt out. She looked once more at Kim, she saw the look of fear in her eyes, but she saw that defiance, that hatred she saw moments ago still burning in those eyes. She turned her back to her and walked towards another room, she could feel the tears running down her cheeks. Even after seeing Kim kill her partner, and nearly being killed by her herself, she just couldn't be in that room to watch her die…it was too much for her.

As she entered another room she pushed her back against the wall and slowly slumped to the floor. Then a hand wrapped around her mouth and pinned her where she was…she couldn't see who her new attacker was but from the way she was being held, she could tell they didn't mean her no harm…didn't change the fact she was still angry with whoever it was…

Back in the main room Kim struggled to keep herself upright, her eyes frantically darted to find something to stop the bleeding, and something to kill the rat bastard who shot her.

"Who is this Supreme One working for? Answer that and I can call for the medical team to come and save your life…"

She felt herself going pale; she was getting light headed from the loss of blood. She fell to her right against a coffee table in the room, she used it to prop herself up as she let another laugh out, only this time she coughed up some blood at the end of it.

"If I tell you who she is, I'm as good as dead anyway…"

Bond smirked slightly…

"You've already told me who _she_ is…"

Kim's eyes went wide; she was annoyed that she let that slip…although giving her current circumstances that wasn't a surprise.

"And you actually told me who she was before I shot you…"

"…w…What?" Kim was barely able to get that out of her mouth, the pain was still unbearable and she had a slight trickle of blood coming from the side of her mouth…

"I should thank you, because of your little slip up you made this whole thing quiet a lot more bearable."

Kim tried her best to look angry at him, but she wasn't sure she was pulling it off…

"I'm….I'm very glad to make shooting a teenage girl in the stomach that much bearable for you…"

"Except for the fact you aren't Kim Possible…"

Now Kim thought she was hearing things from the loss of blood. She tried to laugh again but just coughed up more blood.

"I could've sworn….you said I…..wasn't…Kim Possible…."

"You aren't the real Kim Possible, you're a clone…"

The words hit her worse than the gunshot wound she had in her stomach…_there's no way I'm a clone…_

"For the past five days, you and your partner Ron did a complete 180 as far as your lives went. All contacts you had didn't think you were really you, all means of tracking you suddenly didn't work, and you've got the knowledge to kill…these are all the things you have never done in your entire life. Then all of a sudden BAM, it changes.

"Plus this text I got back from my CIA contacts tells me the blood your old acquaintance collected from the murder scene of Ron, that the blood doesn't match Ron's actual DNA…it's close but it's not actually him..."

Kim's breathing was becoming more ragged; she didn't think she had much time left. And judging by the look on Bonds face he knew it too. The information he'd just given her was starting to sink in…memories were starting to flood back to her….

"If…if I'm not really Kim…then how come I remember everything from her past…."

"That, I don't have a answer for. For all I know your mind is that of the real Kim Possible, but it's being controlled by whomever the Supreme One is…"

"I thought you said you knew who she was"

"I did, and I do, but it's only a hunch. I can't prove it. And that's why I need you to tell me did this to you and Ron when went to Alaska five days ago."

Kim laughed this time,

"After all of that, you think that will help you?"

"I need a actual name, from you. If I report it then it's just speculation…if it comes from you without my assistance then we know who the enemy is…"

Kim shook her head.

"Your…enemy is someone you don't consider a enemy…"

"Who?"

Everything was slowing down for Kim now, her vision was blurring, the color was fading, even the pain was subsiding…

"The Supreme One….is Betty Director…." She gasped as she collapsed to the floor.

"Are they still in Alaska? Is that where they're keeping everyone else?"

Kim looked up at him, and slowly nodded.

"…at the base….of a mountain…maybe….150miles….east of Anchorage…"

Bond got off of the couch and kneeled beside her head, he put his hand on her right shoulder as she looked up at him.

"You…were never….going to….call…..the ambulance….where….you…."

"I never intended on it…"

Kim smirked slightly at that as the darkness was surrounding her…

"Give….give them hell….for what they've…made….me do….to Ron….please…."

"You have my word…"

Kim blinked once more as she looked up at him, she slowly nodded before she put her head back down and closed her eyes for the last time….

Bond sighed. He pulled a little vial out of his pocket and gathered a sample of her blood, just to be absolutely certain.

He looked back at the room Shego went into, he got that same sense he did outside the Space Center and again leaving Wade Loads house…but he also felt something else…

"You can come out now…all of you."

Slowly Shego emerged from the dark room, behind her another figure, clad in black had a hand over her mouth. Behind that figure another person, much shorter then Shego and the other figure, Bond could clearly see the ornate robe the person wore.

"I take it you were the one who was supposedly killed by Miss Possible in Japan?"

"Indeed, however I have not become the head of a Mystical Monkey Ninja School without learning a trick or two myself…"

The man bowed his head slightly.

"Forgive me, I am Master Sensei. This is my star pupil Yori…"

"I am very sorry for holding you against your will Shego-san; I hope you can understand why now." Yori said as she released her.

Shego quickly moved two steps in front of her captor and hunched her shoulders; she put her left hand on her right arm as she looked back at them.

"Some warning would've been nice…"

"It was you two that have been following me all day weren't it?" Bond asked.

"Indeed, you are correct Agent 007." Yori responded.

"So why did you follow us?" Shego asked.

"I'm afraid that answer will have to wait…"

Shego turned to face Bond; he was looking at his phone screen.

"We've got a Global Justice cleanup crew en-route. We need to get back to HQ now…"

* * *

Sorry for the delay there, hit a few snags with this chapter but hopefully I've sorted them all out to a understandable level. (I also hope I spelled Monkey Kung Fu the right way...well it's actual name anyway) At the rate I'm going this isn't going to be going on for much longer. Maybe 6 chapters tops. Just a FYI for you out there.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long delay, real life issues, then a sinus cold in August (bleh) cut into available writing time. (Plus I absolutely suck at writing when under cold medication…Half of this chapter had to be deleted because I couldn't understand a word of it…)

* * *

**Kim Possible**

**Fading World**

**Chapter 4**

"How long do we have?" Shego asked cracking her knuckles…

"Maybe a minute, maybe less…" Bond said.

"It is wise for us to flee and regroup Shego-san" Yori said calmly.

"Yeah, well I don't flee!" Shego said, flaring up her hands, ready for a fight.

"You want to risk all we've worked for on a fight with two Global Justice Hover jets who will be trying to kill you?" Bond asked as he checked his handguns magazine.

"After what they put me through, I'm looking forward to tearing them up…"

"That may be so, but it is wiser to store your anger for when we make the final push on them…rather than wasting it on a couple of foot soldiers." Sensei said calmly.

Shego stood there for a few moments; she relaxed her stance and let her power subside. Grudgingly the old man was right.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to insist you two rides with us back to HQ." Bond said.

"Of course Agent 007, it will be our honor to accompany you." Yori said with a bow.

"Good, but we have to hurry to the car, they're almost here…"

The four of them quickly headed for the door, Shego and Bond both paused to look back at the body of Kim Possible, well her clone.

"Are you going to be alright?" Bond asked,

"As soon as I get back at those bastards who are responsible for this hell…" She said clenching her fists, her gaze never leaving the lifeless body.

"You'll have your chance soon enough."

They exited the lair and quickly headed to Bonds car. He quietly thanked Q with supplying him a new Rapide for this mission; he wouldn't have the room if it had been his other Aston. They just finished getting into the car when the first Hover Jet broke through above them, the grapple lines already hanging from its sides.

"_**You are interfering with a Global Justice operation, stop what you are doing and you will not be harmed!"**_ Blared from the Jets loudspeaker…its message fell on deaf ears as Bond fired up the car and took off down the road.

The three others in the car looked behind them as the second Global Justice jet came into view and dropped low to the ground, from its protruding underside four vehicles fell out and began pursuit of them. That jet also stayed on location while the original they saw stayed on their tail, shadowing their every movement.

"I hope this thing has some tricks up its sleeve to lose these clowns." Shego said as she watched the vehicles start to gain on them.

"Q has never sent me to the field without the absolute best." Bond said as he tapped a button on the center console, bringing up the offensive and defensive weapons equipped to his car. He checked his mirrors before deciding on doing a combo on the pursuing vehicles. With a quick press of a button a smoke screen started from the back of the car, the others watched as the pursuers were enveloped by the fog. Next he flipped the switch for the oil slick just before they hit the next corner…

As they cleared the corner they looked back just in time to see one of the pursuers lose control and smash into the guardrail with enough force to break through it and roll into some trees. The other three struggled to make the corner, smashing into the guardrail and each other but soon they were back on their tail and gaining fast.

"Well, one out of three. May I?" Shego asked as her right hand glowed with her green fire.

"Be my guest" Bond said as he focused on the road ahead.

Shego grinned as she lowered her window and leaned out of the car and started lobbing her plasma at the Global Justice cars.

In the back seat, Yori and Master Sensei exchanged a look and a nod before Yori leaned out of her window as well.

"Of course, it will be my honor to assist you Shego" she said as she grabbed her fans from Master Sensei.

"Fans?" Shego said, surprised by the girls choice of weapon.

"What are you going to do, cool them to death?"

"As you American's would say, something like that"

She eyed the approaching vehicles carefully, calculating every possible scenario that might happen before she flicked the fan's open and struck.

Shego wasn't sure what she just saw, but she did know she seen the fans open up and the Japanese girl extend her hand out quickly, but after that she wasn't entirely sure. Whatever it was had resulted in the nearest car suddenly veering to the left and grinding on the rock face before it darted across the road and rolled out of sight, down the steep hillside.

"Just what is the deal with those fans?" Shego asked as she firing at the last vehicle.

"Secret ninja secret Shego...let's just say it's more than meets the eye."

The two women focused their attack on the last car on their tail as they hurtled down the roadway, down towards civilization. Bond navigated the car through a tight right hand turn when he saw the battered car Yori sent off the road resting upside down in his path.

"Hang on"

He quickly applied the brakes and at the last possible second veered right and then left around the wrecked vehicle. He checked his mirrors and saw the pursuing vehicle slam head on into the obstacle, knocking itself out of the pursuit.

"Now all we have to deal with is this clown" Shego said motioning to the pursuing hover jet.

The two looked at the tailing jet trying to formulate a plan to bring it down when a compartment on its underbelly opened and a large device lowered down, a device Shego remembered clearly.

"Dr. Drakken's Gravatomic Ray, how they hell did they get that?"

"Perhaps that helps explain why all your friends are missing." Yori said as she watched the ray aim down at them, a pulse emitted from it as the beam shot down at them.

They watched as the beam impacted the asphalt behind them and immediately begin pulling up chunks of roadway. The chunks flew up towards the ray and just before they came in contact with the ray they disintegrated…seeing this gave Shego an idea.

"Hey, Ninja girl…you have something I can throw at that?"

"Of course…" Yori replied as she handed Shego a throwing star.

"I take it you know of a way to disable the ray?"

"Yeah, something like that…" Shego said.

With a whip of her arm she sent the star hurtling at the ray in the same way she remembered Possible throwing a license plate at the same ray all those years ago. The throwing star hooked around the beam and struck the ray on the side, the effect was better then she expected. The ray spun around wildly as its pitch changed to pointing straight up, when it finally slowed the ray was pointed at the very bottom of the hover jet. Within seconds the entire Hover jet practically ate itself, the nose collapsed inward towards the ray, pulling the rest of it into the beam and subsequently destroying the entire aircraft without leaving so much as a rivet on the ground.

"Impressive Shego, but how did you know it would implode on itself?" Yori asked as they climbed back into the car.

"I didn't, I just remember what Kim did when Drakken used that Ray on her the last time. The implosion was an added bonus."

"Well it had the desired effect. Although I think we're going to have to plan rather quickly as Global Justice definitely knows we know." Bond said as they sped down the road.

* * *

Will Du entered the office of his 'boss', the news he had wasn't favorable and he didn't know what to expect. But being the right hand man he had to report it.

He looked at the end of the room where there stood a large desk, behind the desk his boss was sitting in her chair, her back to him looking out the large glass windows to the center of their base with various agents and scientists milling about.

"Dr. Director?"

The figure in the chair slowly turned to face him; he wasn't really surprised to see the robotic cat lying on her lap with her petting it.

"What's the report Du?"

"Not good m'am. " He placed his folder on her desk and opened it up. He pulled out several images and handed them to her.

"Team one has found Possible, dead… a single gunshot to the stomach. Team two pursued the suspects who were fleeing when we showed up, however all three vehicles were rendered immobile and the Hover jet on last reports 'imploded'…"

"Casualties?"

"The entire crew on the Hover jet and at least 2 others from the vehicle accidents, so 8 all together."

She eyed the images on her desk; she pushed the one of Possible out of the way and looked closer at the image of the fleeing car.

"Please tell me you know who was responsible for this…"

Will pulled out a few more images and handed them to her, the first was of someone they both knew all too well.

"Shego…"

"Yes, but she wasn't acting alone like she was in Japan…" Will pulled another image and handed it to her. The image was of a man, sitting on the couch in Possible's lair with a pistol pointed towards what they suspected was Possible, given the location of the hidden camera.

"His name is Bond. He works with MI6."

She frowned.

"It appears that if he's on the case with Shego, then it's almost a given the CIA is investigating this as well."

"And that means we're going to have to speed our plan up if we want to avoid any further meddling…" She finished.

"Correct."

"How are the real Kim and Ron doing?"

"Physically they're fine; mentally we're not so sure. Given that they both ended up getting killed…correction…they both thought they got killed, we have no idea how stable they are or will be. The scientist in charge wants to put off any more direct transfers till he is certain they will be able to handle it." Du said, putting the images back into his folder.

"Are the new clones ready?"

Du audibly swallowed.

"They are, but I just said-"

"I heard what you said Will. And no I don't plan on putting them in the new clones…they're still too valuable to me right now to risk. Get Dr. Drakken to tell you what he used when he created his clones of them, and then do the same. I want them ready just in case."

"Just in case of what?"

Dr. Director stood up and walked to the window…

"Because with the CIA and Bond on the case, then we don't have much time. Get the plan rolling…"

"Understood M'am."

He gathered up his folder and walked out of the office and made his way towards the control center. As he did he reached into his pocket for his phone and dialed an important number.

* * *

"I'm really glad you didn't tell me what was going on…" Wade turned from the desk of CIA computers to Bond.

"And why is that?" Bond asked curiously

"Because if you outright told me I wouldn't have believed a word of it, at least now I have a much better back story to go along with it."

"So what have you found?"

Wade turned back to the group of computers he was once facing, behind him the group crowded in to look.

"First, the samples from Ron came back and confirmed that what Shego saw Kim kill wasn't Ron. It was a clone."

"Drakken always used Synthodrones, which were a knock off clone…that wasn't what Ron was." Shego said.

"Correct, this was a high quality clone. Had the same inner structure as a regular human, tissue and everything…but being a true clone the DNA is purposefully different in several key areas so scenes like you've witnessed aren't widespread."

"You mean so people don't make a clone to fake their death." Sensei added.

"Exactly, it's hard wired into the system. And after checking the sample of Kim's DNA you brought back it's the same story. They were both Clones."

"But how were they so similar to the normal Kim and Ron?" Yori asked.

"A Brain scan is the only way, and Global Justice has its own equipment to do such a thing…" Wade brought up another window on the screen, showing off a machine him and Shego seen before.

"The brain switch machine…Global Justice confiscated it after the last time Drakken used it."

"A side effect of switching brains is that the machine takes a complete scan of the persons brain and lays it out in its memory system for anyone with a computer to read, and then for them to systematically add and remove traits the person had."

"That explains the changes in Kim and Ron, it doesn't explain Kim's clone killing Ron though…" Bond said.

"I have a theory for that. Considering their past history with the two of them Global Justice could've just focused on changing Kim and not a whole lot on Ron that would explain the scene that Shego, Yori and Sensei have described. They left some of Ron's own personality in his clone, that explains his turn on Kim, and it explains why he didn't actually kill Kim when he had the chance."

Bond stood back up rubbing under his chin as he digested that information. It fit, but it was still a theory…then another one came to his mind. Something as a result of his conversation with a dying Kim clone.

"What if, the clones weren't just copied brain scans of the two of them? What if the scans only allowed or blocked key functions of their personality and forced them to act as if they were really the ones doing what their clones were doing?"

"You mean like if they were in full control of themselves and didn't know they were in the bodies of clones?" Wade asked, his eyes widening slightly.

Bond nodded

"The conversation I had with the dying clone spoke too much of the real Kim, not a clone with a modified mind. Something that merits the two of them still being alive…"

Wade typed away on his keyboard, running through all his scans to see if what Bond said could have indeed be true. As he did Felix walked into the room.

"The team I sent to Global Justice's HQ in Middleton has several of their troops in custody; they're the ones that dropped in on you at the mountain lair, no sign of Dr. Director or my mole."

"Then they're probably up in Alaska." Bond said.

"Where Kim and Ron were called too initially…" Felix added.

"Precisely, why else would they head up there and then come back completely different. They've got a big base hidden up there, something they've kept from the rest of us. Kim and Ron are there, and so are the villains…"

Shego's eyes darted towards him at the mention of villains; Bond caught it and decided to explain.

"If they were tricked into going up there, then that's where the villains have been moved. If they're already using villain technology for their own needs, then it explains why all your friends went missing. They need them for something big."

Shego rubbed her head as groaned…

"It's all so obvious now, Global Justice has all of the devices they've ever created, and they need them in order to get them to work. They want to take over the world using their creations!"

Wade turned back to them from his chair.

"Looks like you were right…"

"So they were in control of the clones?" Bond asked curiously.

"Indeed they were, I was able to dig into the Global Justice computer files at their Middleton HQ, and they've definitely had small remote receivers on them allowing the signal to get to them."

"They were broadcasting their brain into little receivers in the clones? How did they make sure they didn't go out of range?" Shego asked.

"The Middleton HQ was broadcasting the signal; from that signal I found at least five other locations broadcasting that same signal. Two of which were their new lair in the mountains and the Sloth, and the Sloths range dwarfed the one sent by the Middleton HQ."

"So they weren't able to lose the signal and have a catastrophic error happen on their hands." Bond surmised.

"Well, with all that we have, we're going to have to go after this lair of theirs in Alaska. They definitely know we're on to them, and they've put whatever plan they're working on in overdrive. " Felix said, Bond nodded his head in agreement.

"Wade…" Bond asked

"…you able to find their lairs location in Alaska? Possibly going off of the last known location of Kim and Ron when they were headed out there?"

"I got that done five minutes ago…" Wade said smirking.

Bond and Felix looked surprised.

"I also forwarded it to your tactical teams you already have set up to assault their lair. I got you guys covered."

"So Possible was right, you do rock nerd-linger…" Shego said crossing her arms.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this mission started."

* * *

Deep in the Alaskan wilderness a snow storm was starting, blanketing the picturesque scenery with the looming whiteout, many of the animals stayed sheltered. They knew better then to head out into an incoming storm. Over the gentle wisps of wind came the deep thumping the local wildlife heard all too often. Through the gray washout were three Blackhawk helicopters flying into the unknown, onboard were three teams from the CIA with a mission to shut down the Global Justice operation.

In the lead helicopter Shego adjusted her headphones before she decided to speak to her colleagues in the chopper.

"So it'll take over an hour to pick up reinforcements?"

"Affirmative M'am, with the storm rolling in it will hamper our arrival time, if it gets too bad then we won't be coming at all" The pilot stated as he banked to circle around the mountain in front of them.

"How long till we're there?"

"ETA, six minutes…"

"Do you have any music at least for the time being?"

"We do, but if we hear you start to complain we'll just toss you out of our bird." The co-pilot said as he plugged a device into the console of the helicopter. Music soon replaced the sounds of the engine and blades beating away outside the cabin. She couldn't do anything but smirk at the lyrics to what was currently playing. Fate has a funny way of working after all…

_(this land) is ahead of it's time Oh but you know it's past it's prime In so many ways_

_(this land) is a miserable rock Stuck like a foot at the end of a sock Full of razor blades_

_(is mine) the right to defend at all (is mine) to fight to the end I know (my hand) can't hold back the seas no more But it's not from man that we need defending_

As the song continued her thoughts looked into their current situation, and what they were going to be facing. A hidden Global Justice lair filled with some of the villain's best take over the world weapons, two heroes that have already gone through hell mentally and will probably have to go through some sort of therapy to make sure they're not screwed up from what they've gone through. Not to mention what they'll find of the villains, if they're here at all. She could hope anyway…

The song continued to play into her headset as the rest of them sat in silence. To her left was Bond, sitting there with a submachine gun hung over his shoulder looking out the left side window. To her right that girl Yori, peacefully sitting next to her enjoying the ride. The remaining eight spots belonged to Army Rangers who were in the other two helicopters, a small army going against an unknown force. Somehow she knew this wasn't going to end like most of the capers she was in on…this were going to end violently.

_Unless they're packing stun bullets…_

The device in her leg pouch began to vibrate, Wade had insisted she took Kim's backup wrist communicator so he helps if they needed him. She pulled her headphones off her head as she pushed the button on the device.

"What is it Wade?"

"_Just wanted to let you know, you're almost at the location…"_

"We could've figured that out on our own, any other reason for this call?"

"_Actually because you're almost there I've been able to run a few more scans on the area. Thermal and Biometric readings both confirm Kim and Ron are in there, and so are all the missing Villains." _

She leaned a little forward in her seat at that information.

"You have anything else of importance? Like how many guys we're facing and what we're armed with?"

"_Why do you need to know what you're armed with?" _

"Because I know you're not too big on the whole killing front, then again neither am I…"

"_I thought of that already, and that Felix guy understood where I was coming from. So he already equipped the team your with appropriately with special ammo"_

"Special Ammo? Meaning what exactly it shoots rainbows instead of lead?"

"_Not exactly, but they do render the person getting hit by them unconscious for several hours." _

"Swell…"

The helicopter pitched down, she looked out the front windscreen to see the cut out in the mountainside where they would be landing. It looked like the start of a cave in front of them, at least that's what its builders wanted you to think. She could've sworn at least half a dozen other villains build this same lair entrance in some snowy mountain side, couldn't they be original for once?

"Time to go Wade, you know the drill"

She turned the device off and stuffed it into her pouch again just before the wheels touched the ground. Within seconds the other two choppers landed on both sides and the men inside were spilling out.

"Remember, unless this storm dies down backup will not be arriving if things go wrong!" The pilot called out to them as they exited the helicopter.

"We got it, get back to base before you're stuck here with us!" Bond said turning towards the pilots.

The pilots saluted before the engines powered up and they started back the way they came, disappearing through the blizzard. Bond turned back to her and Yori…

"Hopefully they don't know we're here, but be prepared just in case."

The two of them nodded before they quickly followed the rest of the men under into the mouth of the false cave towards the rather obvious entrance door. Shego pulled out the communicator again and called Wade.

"We need you to open the door, but be discrete enough so they won't know we're here."

"_Just hold it up to the lock area and I'll work my magic" _

Within a few seconds of holding the device to the door, it swung open. Several men moved in cautiously and swept the area before the others moved in behind them.

"So how many guys are we looking at Wade?" Shego asked, realizing he didn't answer that when he called before.

"_Being they have the cloning equipment, I can't say, although it looks like about sixty are in there now. Clone wise, it's a complete shot in the dark. I'd have to adjust the scanners to pick them up and it won't be simple…" _

"With the way things have been going, nothings been simple…" She said dryly.

"_Got it!" _

"Huh? Got what?"

"_There are currently 30 synthodrones in there as well, I read about 20 regular clones too." _

"So you do work fast…" She rolled her eyes

"_You get anything else or are you good for now?" _Wade asked as he took a sip of a soda he held in his hand.

"We're good, I'll fill you in when we're done." She turned the device back off and followed after the rest of the group.

She wanted to save her energy and stayed near the back with Yori, if it came down to a epic fight like she suspected it would, she'd rather be fully prepared for that, let the team with their fancy bullets take care of the grunts. She heard several muffled shots already, and saw a couple of downed GJ agents as they moved forward towards the control room.

She wasn't a big fan of how smoothly things were going, she knew better then to be confident they're making progress. Having been on the other side of the situation, she knew she'd have an ambush of some kind set up. At least she would when she was able to clearly talk to Drakken. Looking at the Ninja beside her she could tell she was thinking the same thing. However they still pushed on…

Soon they came to what they imagined was the central control room. The fact it was dark raised everyone's suspicion. The lead man pulled his night vision goggles out of his pack and surveyed the room ahead before he whispered back to them.

"Looks clear, but something tells me it's a trap"

"No really? I thought they were doing their part to save ELECTRICITY!" She whispered back.

"Must you always be so sarcastic Shego?" Yori asked her.

She shrugged

"Its part of what I do, that and it's plainly obvious this is a trap…"

"Indeed it appears so, but if we know it's a trap, and we proceed anyway does that still make it a trap?"

Shego gawked at the ninja before she responded.

"Ok, have you been hanging out with Dr. Drakken when I wasn't around?"

Yori just giggled.

"You and your American style jokes, of course not."

"Ok, that doesn't even make any sense!"

"Ladies! If you would please keep it down?" Bond angrily whispered at them.

"Hey, she started it!"

"I don't care who started it, I will shoot both of you if you don't knock it off."

Shego crossed her arms as she stayed quiet.

The team slowly moved into the room, although she wasn't sure why. And she really wasn't sure why she followed them but they made their way into the center of the room.

_And I'd turn the lights on in three….two…one….now_

Just as she finished her own countdown the lights in the room came on. Within seconds she saw they were outmatched, just as she expected.

The GJ troops held the higher levels of the command center, their weapons all pointed at them. If they attacked in any way it would end quite badly for them.

"Right on time, just as I predicted"

The voice came from above them, almost directly across from the door they entered. It came from the woman she encountered quite a few times. Dr. Director.

* * *

Again, I apologize for the long delay between this and the last chapter. First it was a cold that lasted about a week, then some slight personal issues that have since been resolved and finally an issue of dealing with several plot holes I forgot. God I hate plot holes you don't think of. I know it's a little cheap to put some song lyrics in here, but the song did give me the name of this story, so I felt I had to give credit to the source of the title. The song is 'Fading World' by Malachi if you're interested. (My taste in music is all over the place)

Well some good news for you, this story will be at least two or three more chapters longer then what I originally said it would. I had another idea for a story but realized as a new story it didn't quite work out, however I could take the basics of that idea and they do work quite well as what I'll call bonus chapters for this story.

I've got maybe 1-2 more chapters for this story as it is, and with the new material that'll add another 2 or so to it. So don't lose faith in me, it shall be done. And I've updated my profile so those of you who've been following me for a while might want to give it a check. You may like what you see, then again you might not. Till next chapter!


End file.
